First Kiss
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Fred et Angelina découvre l'art de s'asseoir dans un arbre et de ...s'embrasser!


**Et oui je suis déjà de retour !**

**J'étais sensé traduire en OS parlant de George, mais quand j'ai lu celui-ci je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vite le traduire, je l'adorais trop et je voulais absolument vous le faire partager……… donc le voilà !**

**Ptit résumé : Angelina et Fred ont treize ans et Angie est bien décidée à lui montrer que les filles aussi sont courageuses (ca c'est pour le début mais si je vous raconte la fin, ce sera même plus marant)**

**C'est, encore et toujours, une traduction cette fois-ci l'histoire vient de **ducky-doll

**Je tiens pas à prétendre que ce OS est super bien traduit, j'aurais sûrement pu faire mieux, mais s'il y a certaines choses qui clochent n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ma correctrice habituelle ne donne plus signe de vie donc elle ne pourra pas me corriger mes ptites fautes comme elle le fait toujours !**

**Pour Choups : OU ES-TU ?**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Une Angelina Johnson de treize ans regardait fixement son parchemin vierge. Elle a gémit alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler exactement ce que Rogue leur avait demandé à son cours de Potions cet après-midi. C'était inutile, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était à combien elle aimerait voler dehors dans le ciel. Elle devait l'admettre, elle n'était pas la _meilleure_ joueuse de Quidditch de l'école mais elle n'était pas trop mauvaise…après tout, elle avait seulement treize ans et comme Fred Weasley aimait le lui rappeler…elle était une fille. 

_(**NdT :** et non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit le mot Quidditch avec un 't', ce que j'ai chaque fois oublier de faire dans mes autres textes, excuse sincère mais j'avoue j'ai trop la flemme pour aller tout changer…mais je vais essayer de plus l'oublier les fois prochaines :) )_

Elle s'est rappelée la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui juste après le dîner de ce soir. Elle avait argumentée qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise sur un manche à balai et il lui avait alors apporter son soutien en disant 'qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise pour _une fille_'. Cela avait rendu Angelina encore plus fâchée et ils se sont disputés comme quoi les filles étaient meilleures que les garçons et vice versa. La pensée d'elle envoyant une pomme de terre sur le front de Fred la fit éclater d'un rire bébête. Ca avait été plutôt drôle…jusqu'à ce qu'il lui jette ses pois à la figure.

Maintenant cependant, elle était toute propre et prête pour faire son devoir. Si elle pouvait seulement diriger son esprit vers cette tâche.

Elle n'a pas trop eu le temps d'y penser cependant car bien assez tôt elle entendit des éléphants se précipiter en bas des escaliers des dortoirs des garçons.

« Oy Angelina ! » A appelé George Weasley. Il se tenait là avec un vieux balai dans sa main. « Tu veux venir voler avec nous ? Moi et Fred sortons maintenant ! »

La pensée de voler dans l'obscurité l'a effrayée et la pensée que ses mais allaient sortir l'a effrayée encore plus. Elle a secoué la tête en retour à la question de George qui avait été maintenant rejoint par Fred, qui était habillé identiquement et qui portait un balai aussi vieux que l'autre.

« Aww tu es effrayé Angelina ? » A taquiné Fred, un grand sourire à la 'Je-Te-l'Avais-Dit' se propageant sur son visage.

« Non ! » A-t-elle protesté et a soupiré. « Bien. » Elle a déposé sa plume près du parchemin blanc. « Seulement pendant un petit moment car…je heu, dois faire mon travail en Potions. »

« Ouais, ouais. » A dit Fred alors qu'il observait sa course jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller chercher son balai. « C'est ce qu'elle disent toutes ! »

Une voix a répondu des escaliers. « J'AI VRAIMENT DU TRAVAIL ! » A dit furieusement Angelina. Tout ce que les jumeaux ont pu faire était rigoler. Ils adoraient embêter Angelina !

Dehors il faisait froid et sombre. Angelina a essayé de cacher ses frissons et ses craintes de voler dans l'obscurité en regardant partout sauf directement les jumeaux qui profitaient de cette aventure. C'était un règlement bien connu (et bien transgressé) à Poudlard que l'on ne doit pas voler dehors la nuit sans la surveillance d'un professeur et d'un capitaine de Quidditch. Dans leur cas, Olivier Dubois, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était trop occupé à rattraper son travail en retard pour surveiller un groupe de Troisième année qui voulait faire du grabuge.

Fred et George sont rapidement montés sur leur balai et se sont envolés dans le ciel. Fred a regardé derrière lui et a crié, « Viens Angelina ! », avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Nerveusement, Angeline a décollé après eux, effrayé de se faire attraper par un professeur et bien plus effrayé de se perdre dans ce ciel noir comme un four.

Dire que le ciel était actuellement noir comme un four était réellement un mensonge, car les étoiles brillaient fort et même Angelina a commencé à apprécier après quelques temps.

« C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? » A crié George à distance.

Tout ce qu'Angelina a pu faire a été d'incliner la tête, quoiqu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la voire. Elle était montée au-dessus des arbres et avait envie d'aller plus haut cependant elle était un peu nerveuse ainsi elle a trébuchée et a perdu la commande de son balai pendant un petit instant. Elle l'a cependant ramené vers le haut, effrayé que Fred ait pu voir sa maladresse.

« Hey Angelina, où t'es ? » A dit Fred, sa voix venait d'en dessous. « Nous devons rentré maintenant…il est passé minuit ! » A-t-il ajouté d'une voix qui ressemblait à un faible chuchotement.

« Viens Angelina ! » A rajouté George, presque instamment. « Nous devons _vraiment_ y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper trois fois en une semaine ! »

« Mais _où_ es-tu ? » A demandé Fred, elle l'a entendu remonter sur son balai, venant évidemment à sa recherche.

« Ici. » Elle a chuchoté vers où elle pensait que le voix provenait, quand elle l'a atteint ils ont commencé la descente vers le sol. Ils étaient environ à deux cents mètres de George quand ils ont entendu une autre voix. Une voix qu'ils redoutaient absolument. Angelina s'est figée sur place.

« George Weasley, que faites-vous ici dehors à cette heure-ci de la nuit. » A demandé le professeur McGonagall d'une sévère.

George a sentit sa gorge se serrée et a jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le ciel où il savait qu'Angelina et Fred planaient. Le professeur McGonagall a regardé aussi, mais comme elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle a complètement manqué Fred et Angelina.

« En train de voler hein ? Où est Fred ? » A-t-elle demandé.

« Uhh…à l'intérieur ? » A-t-il dit faiblement, ne voulant pas causer d'ennui aux deux autres. Bien qu'il est toujours mieux d'avoir une retenue avec quelqu'un d'autre il y a certaines choses que tu _dois_ faire pour les membres de ta familles. Et c'était l'une d'entre elles. « Professeur McGonagall. » A-t-il ajouté beaucoup plus fort. « J'étais ici dehors tout seul parce que je voulais me prouver à moi-même que Fred avait tort et que j'était meilleur voleur que lui. »

Remontant dans le ciel, Angelina et Fred ont tranquillement volé jusque derrière un arbre.

Le professeur McGonagall a semblé croire l'histoire de George. « Oui je vois…et bien, George je suis enchantée de voir votre enthousiasme au sujet de vol et je pense que vous feriez un merveilleux joueur de Quidditch plus tard mais pas maintenant, vous ne deviez pas être ici dehors. Vous connaissez les règlements et vous les avez enfreint. Vous vous êtes mis en danger et si vous vous étiez blessé vous n'auriez plus su remonter sur un balai. Retournez maintenant au lit et nous discuterons de votre punition demain. Je pense qu'une retenue avec Hagrid suffira. »

Angelina et Fred ont observé George qui suivait docilement le professeur McGonagall vers le château. Ils se sont regardé l'un l'autre et ont soupiré de soulagement quand ils ont été hors de vue.

« Ca y était presque. » A murmuré Angelina prête à retourner sur le sol.

« Je dirais, » A répondu Fred. « Que nous le devons à George. »

« Comment ça _nous_ le devons à George ? Ca n'a jamais été _mon _idée de sortir ici tout d'abord ! » A dit Angelina en colère.

« Hey attend ! » A averti Fred, ignorant sa dernière remarque. « Nous ne pouvons pas encore retourner ! » Il a saisi l'extrémité de son balai et a tiré dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » A chuchoté Angelina. « Je _veux_ retourner ! »

« Je sais ! » A répondu Fred. « Je le veux aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas. Bien que McGonagall a cru George, elle n'a pas entièrement confiance. Elle attend près de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor pour s'assurer que je ne reviens pas discrètement après pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Elle nous attrapera si nous y retournons ! »

« Bon combien de temps devons-nous restez ici dehors ? Il fait froid » Angelina commençait à regretter d'avoir laisser son travail de Potions pour sortir et voler.

« Environ une heure ? » A supposé Fred. « Tu as froid ? Viens, on va s'asseoir à l'abri dans un arbre pendant un moment. » Il a attiré Angelina vers la branche d'un arbre.

« Okay… » Angelina a soupiré et l'a suivit.

Ils se sont assis en silence pendant un moment. Angelina était mal assise, elle avait froid, elle voulait revenir à l'intérieur, elle était effrayé de se faire attrapée, elle était fâchée contre Fred de l'avoir emmener dans ce pétrin et elle ne voulait pas manquer la date limite que Rogue avait donné pour ce devoir. Elle perdrait des points pour Gryffondor et alors personne ne voudrait d'elle et alors elle aurait plein d'ennuis avec tout le monde et elle serait détestée et ne serait jamais prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch et elle n'aurait alors jamais de petit ami et alors elle partirait loin de cette école et alors ses parents ne voudront plus d'elle et alors elle n'aurait plus de maison et …et c'était la faute de Fred Weasley !

Elle lui a donné un soudain cou-de-pied dans le tibia.

« Ouch ! » A-t-il pleurniché, frottant où sa chaussure avait frappée sa jambe. « C'est pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu as ruiné ma vie ! » Elle a éclaté en larmes et a rapidement essayé de s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Fred. Il n'en finirait jamais avec ça, il le répèterait, le dirait à George, et à toute l'école, alors elle serait trop dérangée pour faire son travail scolaire et elle serait expulsée et alors sa famille serait déçue et alors…alors Fred n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce qui précède. Il s'est déplacé sur la branche d'arbre pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » A-t-il doucement demandé, enlevant sa grosse veste en laine pour la mettre sur ses épaules comme il avait vu quelqu'un le faire dans un film une fois.

« Merci. » Elle a reniflé et l'a bien serré autour d'elle.

Fred l'a nerveusement observé arrêter de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Il n'avait jamais vu une fille pleurer. C'était à cause de lui ? Elle le détestait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Quoi ?

« Uhh…Angelina. » A-t-il dit soigneusement, pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. « Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

Elle a secoué la tête. « Désolé pour ça Fred. » A-t-elle chuchoté levant la tête vers lui. Il était grand après tout. « Je m'inquiétais juste d'avoir des ennuis et…et… » Elle en voulais pas recommencer encore une fois.

« C'est okay. » L'a-t-il rassuré. Il a regardé sa montre de chez Zonko « Encore seulement quinze minutes et nous pourrons retourner à l'intérieur et tout ira bien. »

Elle a hoché la tête en réponse.

Fred a baissé les yeux vers son joli visage. Pas question…il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'_Angelina _! C'étaitd'_Angelina_ dont nous parlions ! La fille qui se complique la vie tout le temps. Celle à qui il aimait jouer des tours et embêter et …elle était une _fille_.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Fred (qui ressemblait fort à Percy) lui rappela que les filles étaient censées aller avec les garçons. Et c'est ce qui se produisait quand ils devenaient plus vieux. Mais de combien d'années plus vieux ? Est-ce que tous les autres garçons aimaient déjà des filles ? Et s'il était le seul cependant. Peut-être qu'il était le seul garçon du monde entier âgé de treize ans à avoir le béguin pour une fille. Mais il entendit encore une fois Percy. En fait il a _vu_ Percy et son amie Pénélope. Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples amis. Ils…ils…_s'embrassaient_.

« Tu vas bien Fred ? » A demandé Angelina. Fred paraissait complètement horrifié et pour aucune raison apparente.

« Angelina… » A-t-il bégayé. « Angelina…je pense que je pourrais t'_aimer _! » Ce n'était pratiquement plus qu'un murmure.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis. « Tu veux dire _aimer _? »

Il a incliné la tête, les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes. « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? » A-t-il demandé, très inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. » A répondu Angelina. « Je pense…Je pense que je pourrais t'_aimer_ aussi. » A-t-elle ajouté dans un chuchotement.

Fred a respiré profondément. Il pouvait le faire. Il a vu Charlie et Bill le faire assez souvent. Pas l'un avec l'autre naturellement, mais avec d'autres filles Il a soigneusement fait face à Angelina et l'a regardé. Elle l'a de nouveau regardé et a mordu sa lèvre nerveusement. Il s'est penché vers elle. Elle s'est redressée vers lui. Il était bien en face d'elle et il a sentit son cœur battre, battre de plus en plus fort et rapidement. Angelina a été étonnée de ne pas tomber de l'arbre alors q'ele devait se redressée…Fred était vraiment plus grand qu'elle. Et ça c'est produit.

Il ont été complètement choqué quand leurs lèvres se sont touchées et les ont retirées immédiatement. « Oh mon dieu. » A tranquillement dit Angelina.

« Oh ça alors. » A murmuré Fred pendant qu'ils se rasseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre regardant autre part.

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais. » A dit Angelina après un moment, revenant à Fred.

« Nah ce n'était pas mauvais du tout ! » A-t-il admis lui refaisant face.

« Peut-être que nous… » A-t-elle suggéré.

« Nah ! » Ont-ils dit ensemble.

Fred a regardé sa montre. « Ouais, nous devrions pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur maintenant sans nous faire prendre. »

« Génial. » A répondu Angelina alors qu'ils sautaient sur leurs balais et qu'ils revenaient vers le château.

Ils sont rentrés discrètement et ont fait le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et par chance, il n'y avait aucun signe du professeur McGonagall. Ils ont rapidement fait le trajet du retour et se sont tenus l'un devant l'autre. Vers la droite était le Dortoir des Filles, vers la gauche…celui des garçons.

« Et bien hum…c'était une bonne soirée. » A dit Fred.

« Oui, oui c'était…bien. » A répondu Angelina.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait se refaire ça une autre fois. » A-t-il dit.

« Oui, oui nous devrions. »

« Okay, bon…passe une bonne nuit. » A dit Fred d'un ton plutôt formel.

« Merci…toi aussi. » A répondu Angelina.

« Oui…j'essayerais. »

« Bien. »

« Oui, très bien. »

« Okay et bien, bonne nuit alors. » Angelina s'est retournée pour monter les escaliers. Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin elle s'est retournée comme ils le font dans les films. Fred était toujours en bas à la regarder monter.

« 'Nuit. » A-t-il dit.

« 'Nuit. » A-t-elle répondu pendant qu'elle disparaissait de la vue.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'est changée pour aller dormir qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle portait toujours la veste de Fred. Elle a sourit d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'elle réalisait que ça signifiait qu'elle devrait aller lui rendre vite. Cela signifiait que peut-être ils…s'embrasseraient encore une fois…

* * *

**Note : je tiens juste à faire remarquer que quand Fred et Angelina parlent « d'aimer », c'est la traduction du mot 'like' et pas 'love', ils n'ont quand même que treize ans….voilà c'était juste pour ceux que ca aurait étonner.**

**Voilàààààààààààà finitoche pour cette fois-ci**

**Alors il vous a plut ? Et rien que pour vous faire plaisir il y avait même un petit baiser !**

**C'était un plaisir en tout cas de le traduire, j'attends vos petite reviews et commentaires avec impatience !**

**Bye**


End file.
